Night of the fullmoon
by YumiStar
Summary: More Rot ur teeth fluff...and fairy Cloud! :D


**Hey, YumiStar here! Just to let everyone know is that I will update "Ask Galacta Knight" ASAP. But right now, I feel like writing this…so…deal.**

**DISCALIMER: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters that appear in this story. This is purely fan made, and I make no money off of this._

**WARNINGS:**OOC!Chocobo, OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the universe, High School, MalexMale Relationships, rot ur teeth fluff.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-this is a line-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

_**~Night of the full moon~**_

It was a calm night in Radiant Garden. Leon Leonheart, a 17 year old senior in Radiant High, was out in his yard, watching the stars with his telescope. He enjoyed doing this every night. There was something about the stars that was very calming, and he enjoyed how bright they can be in the dark sky.

'_I wonder if I'll see a shooting star tonight…'_ he thought, with a little hope. On rare occasions, he would see a falling star, and they we're even brighter and more interesting to see. He was especially happy that tonight was a full moon. Angling his telescope a bit higher, he saw what he wanted to see.

It was a shooting star!

'_Beautiful' _was Leon's only thought. Though, upon closer inspection, he noticed that this one didn't disappear. It kept coming down…right at him! Leon quickly moved from his telescope, a little shocked.

A little ball light soon became bigger, and bigger, until it formed into something…it turned into a boy about his age, though a bit shorter. He had wild spiky blonde hair, and his pale skin brought out his aquamarine eyes nicely. He was dressed what Leon guessed to be a white toga. Though, what caught Leon's attention the most was the clear sparklingly fairy wings on the boy's back. He seemed to be dancing.

_A fairy dances down in the air on her tiptoes_

_From the starry night in a moonlit masquerade_

The boy looked around curiously, not familiar with its current surroundings. When he looked at the shocked Leon, he looked a bit frightened himself, and took a few steps away from him.

"W-wait!" Leon said with a little too much volume than he meant to use "I won't hurt you…"

The boy looked at him a little skeptically.

"You can trust me" Leon said, holding his hand out for the boy to take.

The boy looked at it a bit confused. He slowly took a few steps closer to Leon, and carefully placed his hand in his. Leon smiled at the young boy. The boy smiled back.

_So, I'll give you my right hand, pale and small_

_So, I'll ask you to entrust me with yourself_

"My name is Leon" he said to the boy.

"L-Leon…" the boy repeated, with a shy a soft voice "Cloud"

"Is that your name?" Leon asked. Cloud nodded his head.

"It suits you" Leon said "Do you like dancing?"

"Yes!" the boy replied happily.

Leon bought the boy closer to him "I'll dance with you"

The boy smiled at him happily. Leon returned it.

They started out slow a bit.

_My Angel;_

_Your colored steps are light_

Then they sped up just a little, doing a quick danced waltz. They happily danced under the bright moon, smiling and enjoying each other company.

_My Angel;_

_In a leaping and spinning dance_

_The silver full moon illuminates us as we dance_

_And my beautiful companion does a kazachok_

After maybe an hour, what Leon guessed, of dancing, they stopped, and sat down together on the grass. Cloud leaned his head onto Leon's sholder, happily looking at the stars with him. Though, he knew he needed to leave soon. Cloud sadly frowned at the ground. He knew he only met Leon tonight, but he did really like him. Like he had known him his whole life.

When he stood up, Leon looked at him confusedly, wondering what was wrong. He noticed Cloud's sad look, and stood up as well.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked Cloud.

Cloud at him with a sad smile "I…need…go now"

"But…why?" Leon asked?

"Only… on full moon" he replied.

_Though, this gorgeous evening will only last for tonight_

_Though, will you still see me here_

_My Angel;_

_Allow your wings to rest for now_

_My Angel;_

_Your spirit is put into a graceful dance_

"But, I want you to stay!" said Leon, sounding very disappointed "I've only met you tonight, but I know that I _really _like you, and I know that I…"

Cloud looked at him, curiously.

"That I can learn to love you".

Cloud looked a little shocked…but then he smiled happily at Leon. He went up to him and hugged him. Leon returned.

_My Angel;_

_Your colored steps are enchanting_

_My Angel;_

_In a swaying and shaking dance_

"Cloud…stay too…" he said "But…Cloud is…star that…light sky"

Leon was silent. "So, you don't have a choice" Leon sad sadly. He pulled away a bit from the hug, and lightly kissed Cloud's lips. Cloud kissed back.

After a few minutes, they reluctantly let go, and Cloud stepped away from Leon. "Need…go now. Sky is calling"

"Good bye…" said Leon.

_This sweet love is as transient as the moon and the tide_

"Not…good bye" replied Cloud smiling, while turning back into a ball of light "See…later"

Leon smiled sadly "Yeah" he replied "See you later on the next full moon"

Cloud; now back in his little star form, shot back into the sky.

Leon looked on with sad eyes.

_Farewell;_

_The curtain closes as our parting draws near_

_Farewell;_

_As the night ends, you disappear in the stars_

_Farewell;_

_The moons wane as our parting draws near_

_Farewell;_

_Until then, we will dance our swaying dance_

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-this is a line-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

The next day at school, Leon was barely listening to what Yuffie was saying to him. After Mr. Vincent told her to "Please sit down", he turned to his class.

"We have a transfer student from Hollow Bastion. This is his first day here, so please, try and be civil to him" Mr. Vincent said.

The door to his class room opened, and when Leon looked at who entered the room, his eyes widened in shock.

Cloud walked through the door, wearing a black vest over a white t-shirt, light blue jeans, and black chucks. Cloud walked up to Mr. Vincent's desk, and faced the class.

"This is Cloud Strife" said Vincent "Please try and help him around the school grounds"

"It's very nice to meet you all" said Cloud, while showing off his very charming smile.

"Now, Mr. Strife" said Vincent "There is an empty desk next to Mr. Leonheart. He's the boy with the brown hair. Please go and sit down so I may begin my class."

"Alright" Cloud replied. He walked to the empty desk he was assigned, and sat down.

Leon was still shocked to see him.

When Vincent was busy talking, Leon turned his attention to Cloud.

"Hey" Leon whispered.

"Yes?" asked Cloud.

"I thought you couldn't come back until the next full moon…until night for that matter" Leon asked.

Cloud smiled at him "I was told I should follow my heart"

"Who told you that?" asked Leon, quite overjoyed that someone convinced Cloud to come back.

"Areith, the northern star" Cloud whispered back "She said I should be happy"

Leon smiled at him, and Cloud returned the smile.

"Please pay attention you two" said Vincent.

They both looked back at him. "Sorry sir" they both said at the same time.

Everyone laughed at this. Leon and Cloud just chuckled.

Vincent let out a sigh.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-this is a line-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

**Well, that's it. Song is called "Dancing in the Night of the Full Moon" by VOCALOID Kagamine Len.**

**Review if you want. **

**I just like writing! ^_^**

**BUT VOTE IN MT POLL!**


End file.
